An Angel's Ordeal
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: When angels come of age they are each assigned an individual ordeal by God so that they can earn their wings. Megaera's ordeal is the most difficult of all. What happens when she makes contact with humans and a demon? -May offend the religious-
1. Megaera's Lament

_Alone_

_Forgotten_

_Lost_

_Afraid_

_If asked to describe myself in four words those would be the ones that I'd use._

_Confused_

_Abandoned_

_Forsaken_

_Abused_

_Forced to wander these unfamiliar lands I am to search out its evil presence. To earn my wings, to earn my life. I know that God has a plan for my life but still…_

_No other angel's task has been this difficult, this… impossible. And yet I must carry out an angel's ordeal or fall helplessly into the spirals of Hell, suffering eternally for my inexcusable failure…_

_Everything around me is black. Perhaps I have fallen already…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

"She looks sickly pale."

Those words were the first thing she heard since The Descent. She wasn't sure how long she'd been laying there, wherever 'there' was. What she did know, however, was that her body was sore and that there was a possibility that the masculine voice she'd heard was only in her head.

"Actually…"

Another voice. A young girl.

"I think her skin is naturally that colorless."

Now she was sure she wasn't alone… was she? It was impossible to tell when all she could see was the darkness behind her eyelids. Feeling the sun's searing rays on her 'colorless' face she slowly pried her eyes open to find herself gazing into the unusual pale pink eyes of the young girl.

"Obsidian, she's come to," observed the girl before looking to her male companion.

"Are you alright?"

Megaera turned her attention to the one called 'Obsidian', a man with fierce blue eyes and short hair the color of his namesake. Strapped to his bare back was a rather sizeable iron sword. His clothing consisted only of a pair of worn, black pants, a grey carrying belt, and stormy grey boots. Obsidian was kneeling to her right while the pink eyed girl was kneeling to her left.

"I'll be all right," Megaera responded, knowing she had to say something, "No need to be worried."

"Are you sure?" questioned the girl.

Megaera turned her head to look at the girl. It surprised her to see that she, too, had snowy white skin. The child, who couldn't be any older than 13 years old, had unusual pink eyes and long, icy blue hair, most of which was held back by a black hair band leaving shoulder length bangs to frame her face. Her petite body was clothed in a thin, worn out dress the color of smoke.

"Yes, but thank you for your concern."

Megaera made an attempt to sit upright but her strength gave out half way, causing her to hit the ground hard. She immediately lost consciousness.

"We should get her help," pled the pink eyed girl with concern.

"We'll take her with us to the next town," agreed Obsidian, "Hopefully there will be a doctor there who could examine her."

"She looks so fragile," observed the girl.

Megaera, indeed, had a very slender build and her snowy white skin added to her apparent 'fragility'. Her wavy, platinum blonde hair, silver strappy sandals, and the white robe in which she was clothed didn't add much color to her pale form.

"Perhaps we can ask what happened once she regains consciousness," suggested Obsidian as he lifted the 'colorless' Megaera into his arms. Once he did he noticed something on the ground lying around where her feet had been, "Jewel, pick up that sword."

Jewel did as she was asked, examining the weapon thoroughly. The handle of the katana was white in color and the blade, though the color of the purest gold, seemed to be crafted of something similar to Damascus steel. Though she couldn't explain why, Jewel felt the weapon seemed, somehow, _holy_.

"Do you suppose it belongs to her?" inquired Jewel though she was certain that it did.

"Most likely," stated Obsidian, "We should continue onward so we can get her some help."

"Right."

Jewel followed Obsidian along the seemingly abandoned road. They would hopefully arrive in the next town by nightfall which meant a warm bed to sleep in. More importantly, it may lead to clues on a less than holy weapon.

* * *

_Lacuna Lily_: I know I should work on the stories I've already posted but this one was just _begging _to join them. Besides that I posted a teaser on MySpace much earlier this year- a profile for Jewel. Thank you to DevilKidd for the feedback on that, by the way.

**Again:** God-fearing readers beware- Yaweh (or whatever name you prefer to call God) is not portrayed with kindness in this fic. Haters leave your comments now or forever hold your peace. You have been warned.


	3. Chapter 2

_Lacuna_: Oh wow... I posted the first chapter in December '08... and now it's March '11! I am so sorry... I haven't given up on this story and I will try to do better when it comes to updating, I promise... Please forgive me :(

Many thanks to my beautiful reviewers. I am hopeful that I will continue to have your support as the story progresses.

That's all I have to say for myself so let's commence with Chapter Two!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

When Megaera regained consciousness the first thing she noticed was that her entire body was still quite sore from The Descent. The next thing she discovered was that she was being carried somewhere. Once this registered fully her eyes shot open and she let out a terrified scream.**

"Are you alright?" asked Obsidian stopping in his tracks.

His blue eyes held a look of concern as he looked to the woman in his arms. Megaera didn't know what to make of the situationl She remembered his face from the last time she had regained consciousness and that he had been with a young girl. Still that didn't tell her the kind of person he was or if he would try to harm her. Or worse... try to prevent her from completing her Ordeal.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked the voice of the young girl.

"Who are you?" questioned the frightened angel, "What do you intend to do with me?"

"There's no need to be frightened. We're going to take you with us to the nearest town to get medical attention," explained Jewel in hopes that it might calm their companion down a little, "I understand your fear of us as we are complete strangers but rest assured that Obsidian and I harbor no ill feelings toward you."

_"Humankind cannot be trusted."_

The words of Megaera's mentor, the angel Veronique, came rushing to her mind as she continued to stare at the face of Obsidian with uncertainly. From a young age Megaera was taught that humans were selfish and untrustworthy and, as a result, were condemned to be unholy. Even those who made their way into Heaven through praying to God for forgiveness were exiled from the where the angels dwelled. Despite her curiosity and sympathy Megaera never dared to defy Yaweh's judgment that no angel should ever establish emotional attatchment with humans. The punishment of God often proved harsh, sometimes fatal, for the angels. Lucifer was often blamed in Heaven for this.

Now Megaera found herself at the mercy of the human Obsidian and his young companion. Although she saw kindness reflecting from the young man's eyes the angel found herself wondering just how genuine this kindness truly was. However when she looked at the girl Jewel she was somehow reassured. Her appearance was similar to that of the angels- purest white skin, peculiar color of hair and eyes. Perhaps she was one of the Fallen- angels who defied Yaweh to forfeit their spot in Heaven to befriend the humans. Not all of the Fallen were wicked, in fact a lot of them just sympathized with the humans for what they deemed as 'unfair judgment' by their Creator. Megaera would need to rely on this fact to get through this leg of this journey.

"Thank you," she finally replied with a weak smile.

"It won't be long now," Obsidian replied reassuringly, "There's a small village a little ways ahead. We'll be able to find you some help there."

"Rest now," said Jewel who had started ahead on the road before them, "We'll get you there safely."

Megaera released a soft sigh. It appeared she had no choice but to trust these strangers to honor their promise to deliver her to safety. Surrendering to her exhaustion, Megaera lost consciousness.

"Don't worry," Obsidian said softly, "We'll be there soon."

Meanwhile Jewel walked silently ahead. Her hands still ached from holding the silver blade. It must have been blessed by a god, their new companion a holy warrior. Ignoring the pain she continued to lead Obsidian onward toward the next town.

**

* * *

**

It was a quiet afternoon in the Village of the Wind Diety. The setting sun painted the sky with its orange glow as pink and purple clouds floated lazily by. A gentle breeze danced in the air as it carried the lonesome melody of a single ocarina.

The owner of this instrument sat within the branches of a tree, his eyes closed in silent reverie. His waist length hair was the color of ebony and tied quite loosely at his neck. Ceaselessly he played his ocarina, the same song repeating over and over. The song _she_ had always asked him play before she left. It wasn't until he'd heard his name that he discontinued his everlasting melody.

"Shobu."

The one called Shobu lowered the ocarina before slowly opening his deep brown eyes. Standing at the base of his tree was a young boy with the same brown eyes and dark hair as Shobu. Managing a tired smile, Shobu addressed the child.

"Hey Minoru."

"Have you been hiding up there all day?" Minoru questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Shobu as he placed his ocarina in a sachel hanging from his belt, "I ran some errands for Elder Kalana earlier. I just needed to get away for a while."

Minoru shook his head at this. Turning away he said, "Well dinner's ready if you decide you're hungry."

Shobu sighed as he watched his brother walk away. Ever since Talim left on her pilgrimage his relationship with Minoru had become strained. Shobu had become more introverted and distant from all those around him. It was frustrating to him that the village could be so uneffected by sending the young priestess, Shobu's best friend, to what could be her death... unaided. Shobu had begged to accompany Talim but to no avail. It just didn't make any sense to him and he held the pain and anger in his heart. As a result he became distant and introverted, only speaking to people when neccessary.

Jumping down from his branch Shobu looked to the sky. Sighing once more he started toward the village. Obviously his wish for solitude would not be granted today. At least not if he wanted to ease the newly developed tension between himself and Minoru.

Reaching into his sachel he retrieved the ocarina, deciding to play that song one last time for the departing sun. In honor of the memories.

For Talim.

_May the spirit of the Wind give you strength and guide you home safely..._


End file.
